User talk:Romance Dawn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome Firstly, let me welcome you to the wiki. Hope you stick around and have yourself a good time. Well, I've noticed the character you've just posted, and I was wondering why you've titled two of them as Rai Dragoneel/One Piece and Rai Dragoneel/Naruto? If your gonna make a Naruto and One Piece version of your character, you might be better posting these versions on their respective fanon wikis. Naruto Fanon and One Piece Fanon. This is solely a Bleach Fanon wiki, for material related to bleach, not Naruto and One Piece I'm afraid. Aside from that, hope to see more from you, dude. Good luck! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Your very welcome, dude. This wiki is ideal for that, but sadly the content being posted needs to be set in the Bleach universe. Crossover's with other series are against the rules, as far as I'm aware and I've been here a little over nine months now. You could always link to these other versions from your user page, though. Working several wikis at once isn't difficult, 'cause several people dabble in both Bleach and Naruto with no trouble. The community working here, is, after all, almost identical to those working on the other fanon wikis. If you need further information, discuss it with one of the admins. Seireitou is the head-admin, and last word on everything, and will be fit to give you more information. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Problem You cannot make one piece and naruto characters her on BLEACH FAN FICTION that breaks the crossover policy so Rai Dragoneel will be deleted.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :There is no two day warning on crossovers its if you make a cross over its deleted on sight........ and I dont understand why you would think you could make alternate forms on the same site when you should know from NF that crossovers are not allowed.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 19:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC)